The Hyuga savier or The Hyuga traitor?
by shinobi boyz
Summary: A hyuga clan member leaves the leaf and the clan is this tresin? or is he trying to save the clan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1. Hinara leaves the leaf

Where is he? where is Hinara?" said Hiashi "call the third hokage and alert every shinobi in the village!"  
"yes sir master Hiashi." said one of the branch hyuga member  
meanwhile  
"sorry Hinaia you can't come with me." said Hinara  
"but why not Hinara?" said Hinaia with an annoyed tone  
"because I'm leaving the village of the leaf sorry sister." said hinara as he ran off in to the distance.  
at the Hyuga compound  
"lord Hiashi we found him."  
"where is he?"  
"he's on his way to the village gate"  
"Hinara's trying to leave the leaf and the Hyuga I want him back alive so I can kill him."  
"but my lord you would kill your late cousin's son just because he's leaving the village?"  
"he's turning his back on the Hyuga clan he must be stopped."  
"ok my lord we'll bring him back."  
at the main village gate all the members of the Hyuga where there even Hiashi  
"that's as far as you go Hinara." said Hiashi  
"Hmm you think you can stop me? Come then." said Hinara getting into his new Hyuga stance  
"well go get him." Hiashi commanded  
"8 tri grams 90 palms!!" Hinara yelled as he hit each member of the hyuga with his new move  
"I see you learned something new well now you're going to have to fight me." said the prodigy of the Hyuga clan Neji  
"cousin Neji I look forward to fighting you."  
they get in there own Hyuga stances and charge at each other

As there charging at each other Neji activates his Byakugan and tries to take Hinara down

"8 tri grams 64 palms"

Hinara is hit and Neji continues his attack

"4 palms, 8palms, 16 palms, 42palms, 64palms!!"

Hinara falls on the floor after the barrage of gentle fists

"Hmm you're weak Hinara and to think you tried to leave the leaf. Well that dream is nothing more than a…" Neji gets cut off when he realizes he can't feel his chakra

"So Neji what where you saying? Oh I think you where saying you want me to beat you with my new move. Ok Neji and I'll let you have your chakra back."

Hinara releases his grip on Neji's leg and stands up

"Ok Neji watch my new technique you're the only one I'm going to use it on"

"Haa bad move Hinara. Hakke Kuushou!!"

"Sorry Neji… Black Byakugan!!"

"What is this feeling I have?"

"10 tri grams 64 black palms!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Oh no Neji…" Hiashi can't understand how Hinara knows about that secret and mastered it in is 13 years of training. The thing was Hiashi didn't know this ether.

The night sky turned dark as Hinara finished the attack thunder was heard and it started to rain.

"Hiashi I'm leaving the leaf if you try to stop me I'll use the jutsu my father taught me before he died. So move!"

KA-BOOM

"I'm sorry Hinara but this is for your own good juin justsu!!"

"AHA ha ha you fool that won't work on me see."

Hinara takes off his headband and realizes that the seal was burn off when the black byakugan is activated.

"Hinara you're not well the power is corrupting you."

Hinara deactivates the black byakugan and walks towords Hiashi

"I'm leaving the leaf. I'm going to the mist if anyone tries to come and save me I'll kill them you hear me Hiashi."

"…"

Hinara drops his leaf headband in front of Hiashi and starts to walk to the gate.

"Oh Hiashi if something happens to my sister I'm going to come back and kill you."

"…"

Hinara disappears im the night as the rain continues to fall on the hidden leaf village as one of its ninja leave…

A/N I know its short but the next chapters will be longer. And leave me some comments


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not Naruto**

Chapter 2. The leaf looks for Hinara

"Man I hate these types of missions." Said Naruto annoyed

"Well if you think you can get us another mission that's not helping people with their problems I would like to..." Sasuke is cut off when Kakashi apparels in front of them.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke we have a new mission from the Fifth she wants us to go to him now." Said Kakashi not looking away from his book

They get to the Hokage's house to receive their mission, When they arrived they saw that team gai and team Kurrini where there.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Naruto looking at Neji and Hinata

"W...well...you see one of the Hyuga members left and ammm…" Hinata couldn't stop fighting knowing that Naruto was there looking right at her

"I'll explain Hinata." Said Neji looking at her red face "like Hinata said one of the Hyuga members left the village and we want some help finding him." said Neji pissed off

"Hmm if he left why should you care?" said Naruto

"Because That Ass Hole Is the Only One of the Hyuga Clan to Learn a Forbidden Jutsu That Hinata or My Self Can't Use! And If Orocimaro Finds out He'll go after Hinara." Neji yelled but in a way he looked sad at the fact that he could lose his cousin to orocimaro

"Ok everyone listen this is your Mission" said the Third hokage

Meanwhile Near the Village Hidden In the Mist

"I made it to the Mist Village this is the start of my new life away from the clan, away from the people that have no respect for you and away from that Bustard Hiashi." Said Hinara walking into the village

"Hey who is that person?" Said a Mist ninja

"I don't know I never seen someone like that ever in this village." Said another Mist ninja

"So what do we do?"

"Hey look at his eyes!"

"What? Why?"

"There Hyuga clan eyes and the Hyuga is from the leaf."

"What why would they send a ninja to the mist?"

"Maybe they sent him to spy on us."

"Lets find out."

"Lets"

Over at the leaf

"You understand your mission?" asked the Fifth

"Yes we got it. We find Hinara's where a bouts and try to bring him back." Said Sasuke

"And if that doesn't work we kill him and bring his body back to the leaf" Added Neji

"But Cousin Neji Hiashi said to bring him back alive…if it is possible." Said Hinata looking down to the floor

"Yeah Neji I agree with Hinata we can't just kill Hinara if he left the village we have to try and bring him back no matter what." Said Naruto taking Hinata's side of the argument

"Th...Th... Thank you n...n…Naruto." said Hinata shyly as she got redder

"Damn it Naruto It's not like that if Hinara doesn't come back we'll have to kill him on the spot like Neji said." Said Kiba

"Yes I also agree with Kiba if he doesn't come back with us we'll kill him." Said Shino in a cold voice

"Come on that's not right why we have to kill him I on the other hand agree with Naruto there must be a reason He left and we won't know what that reason was if we kill him!" Tenten yelled at Neji, Kiba, and Shino

"What about you lee?" asked Tenten

"Gai sensei what is the right thing to do in these situations? I must know."

"Well lee a ninja always must follow there own way as long as they don't get there dreams broken."

"Well then I'm with Naruto I won't kill Hinara."

"Ata boy Lee."

"Sensei!"

"Lee! Now before we leave I want 500 laps around konoha."

"Yes sir sensei"

Lee and gai have there hug moment. (You know the one where lee runs towords Gai and there is a sunset in the background)

"Ok if we're done here lets go find Hinara" said Kakashi

"Your right everyone get your things ready we're going on one hell of a mission." Said kurrini

As the leaf ninja's get ready to look for Hinara We find Hinara facing 2 mist Anbu black ops

"Hey Kid!"

"Hmm? Yes what do you want I'm looking for something."

"Oh sorry and what exactly are you looking for might I ask."

"I'm looking for the Misukage I…" Hinara gets cut off by the other Anbu

"You plan on killing him you leaf basterd Kill him!"

"No I'm oh whats the point Byakugan!"

"Hmm you where right he is a Hyuga."

"Come you will die if you don't put up a fight."

"Water style water dragon Jutsu!!"

"Hmm pathetic Fire style black fire dragon Jutsu!!"

"What the fuck?! Noooooooo."

The two dragons collide and Hinara disappears and kills one of the Anbu's

"I told you your going to die."

"No I'm not you are."

Hinara takes out a kunai and rams it into the second ninja's chest

"I'm going to make your blood splatter like I'm pouring sprite haaaaaaaaa!"

The kunai goes up vertically and blood sprays out and covers Hinara a little.

"Lord Misukage there is a leaf village ninja ricking havoc and we…"

"Stop talking has right behind you."

"What?!"

"So Hinara what do you want?"

"Well I left the leaf and my clan and I want to be a ninja of the hidden Mist village Lord Misukage."

"Hmm ok you're a chuunin because you're a former leaf ninja and because you're from the Hyuga clan."

"Thanks lord Misukage."

Hinara leaves the Misusage's mansion and heads to a hotel and tries to sleep. But little did he know his new home is a little different then the leaf.


End file.
